Audio recording systems can make use of more than one microphone to pick-up and record audio in the surrounding environment. Occasionally, the operation of one or more of these microphones may become impaired. For example, a microphone may become blocked, partially blocked, broken or otherwise impaired in operation.
For example, small particles such as dust may become embedded in the microphone leading to a deterioration in the operation of the microphone, a microphone may become blocked or partially blocked by a finger or other body part, a microphone may break or partially break due to a mechanical or other cause and/or a microphone may become impaired due to sound distortion introduced by environmental factors such as wind.
This may lead to a reduction in the quality of the recorded audio.